


Puzzle Pieces

by Anonymous



Series: all together now [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Communication, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, this started out as smut and turned into some form of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt, Mello, and Near attempt to navigate their relationship.(Post-Kira, Mello and Matt Live)
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: all together now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013829
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> first part of this is smut... then for some reason it develops into something else idk what i was doing

“Oh” is all Near can say, it feels like. Mello is already inside of him, laying beneath him and watching his face as Matt slips in too. The stretch feels good and has Near whimpering the whole time. 

“Good, baby?” Matt asks, his chin tucked on Near’s shoulder. Near cannot see him, but knows that he’s watching Near with lidded eyes, red hair mussed. His hands are drifting down Near’s sides carefully. 

“Yeah,” Near breathes. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with Mello’s cold blue gaze. He doesn’t waver, but he also knows the blond is just trying to make sure he’s alright. Which he is. 

Matt gives a small, experimental thrust and Near whines a bit. It feels good and he knows it does for Mello too judging by the small grunt he makes. 

Mello generally sets the rhythm when they have sex, but he allows Matt the control this time and lays there, thrusting up into Near minutely along with Matt. 

Near just moans and cries out and lets Matt and Mello kiss him back and forth, Mello occasionally pulling him down and Matt pulling him back up after a few minutes. Both of them press small kisses everywhere, his shoulder and neck. 

Near loves this, loves having them both inside of him. But at the same time, it's during this time he feels like an object that Matt and Mello use sometimes, as if he’s not a part of whatever they have. 

And it makes his chest ache in a painful way. 

He ignores it for now in favor of Matt’s enthusiastic moans of his name and Mello’s. Mello is staring up at them, adoringly, blue eyes focused in that fierce, possessive way. 

Matt presses a light kiss to his cheek and leans against him, humming as he rocks his hips steadily. 

Near briefly thinks that displays like that are the closest he’ll get to love from Matt, or even Mello. Near’s desperation for their affection _is_ what keeps him coming back, after all.

Near banishes all thoughts from his head and focuses on the two cocks inside of him. He moves willingly, pliant for the other two. Mello doesn’t do much more than grab his hips with a tough grip and thrust up a little harder. 

Matt does most of the work, bringing all of them to the edge. Near finishes first when Mello shows mercy and strokes him fast and hard. It’s always such a contrast. Matt is whispering in his ear, touching him with gentle hands. People think that he and Mello are opposites, but in bed, Matt and Mello are. 

Then he hears them both groan and feels them shudder against him and it’s wonderful. And he feels them inside of him, filling him up.

Briefly, Near thinks of one time that Mello teasingly called him a cumslut. Matt had jokingly yelled at Mello about kink shaming, but Near had blushed and not denied the accusation. 

He shakes that thought away too.

Matt whispers something against his hair and gently pulls out, soothingly touching his sides. He helps Near climb off of Mello and Near lays down on the bed. Matt disappears for a moment and then joins the two of them. 

“I saw that face you made, Near. What’s wrong?” 

Near sighs and curls closer to Matt. The redhead had always been softer on him and he’s hoping it’ll save him from Mello’s interrogation. It doesn’t. 

“What face?” Matt's eyes whip between them, confused and suspicious. “Oh god, did we hurt you? Are you okay?”

“I’m not hurt,” Near says calmly. “I have no clue what Mello is referring to.” 

“Liar,” Mello snarls. He’d always been too good at discerning Near’s lies. 

“Mello, don’t be so mean.” Matt’s fingers card through Near’s hair and Near can’t help but close his eyes and sigh contentedly. 

“Tell me,” Mello demands, poking Near’s side. Near pauses, hesitant, before lying on his back so he could see both of them. 

“It’s just that sometimes I feel as if I’m the odd one out.” 

“What does that mean?” Matt asks, frowning. 

“You guys are together.” 

“We’re all together,” Mello says roughly, his face twisted into a deep scowl. “What are you on about, Near?” 

“We are not all together,” Near points out. “You two live together and work together.” 

“That doesn’t mean we aren’t…y’know,” Matt waves his hand, trying to convey whatever point he’d come up with. 

“It does,” Near argues before he can finish. “I come over for sex and whatever else you guys plan _together_ without me.” 

“You could’ve said something sooner,” Matt says. He’s giving Near his sad puppy look and Near turns away. 

“No,” Near responds, pointedly tucking his face into a pillow. 

Neither of them pushes any further and they both silently go to sleep too. Near leaves the next morning before either of them even wakes up. He shouldn’t leave so soon, but he knows he’ll be there in a few days again. 

Near also knows that his employees are aware of his sour mood. He’s been more reclusive than normal, but he can’t get the thought that he’s completely ruined everything out of his head. He should’ve lied to them and told him he was fine. 

He sulks around for a few days, waiting for a text from one of them telling him when and what they’d be doing. It never comes. 

Instead, Matt and Mello show up at his building, with suitcases and bags. Near blinks at the security footage, showing them waiting at the door. 

“Should we let them in?” Gevanni asks uncertainly. 

The SPK members know well what kind of relationship the three of them have, which was part of the reason Near went over there and Mello and Matt never came here. They used to, but there had been too many incidents of his employees walking in on them. 

“They called me earlier,” Halle says casually. “They asked if we still had rooms for them.” 

After the Kira case, Near had offered for them to stay. Mello, in his usual fashion, cursed at him and refused. Matt, as always, followed. They’d never even mentioned it when Near had… well. 

“Let them in, I suppose.” 

The four of them watch as Matt bounds in, with Mello in tow. He sets his bags down and walks forward to kiss Near. 

“We’re moving in,” Mello announces. 

“You didn’t even ask,” Halle points out. 

“You said there were rooms for us still,” Matt says. 

“We still have them, yes, but you didn’t ask Near.” 

“He’s going to let us stay.” Mello’s voice is unwavering and so are his eyes, boring into Near. 

“What happened to your apartment?” Near asks, looking pointedly at Matt. 

“We moved out.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, we were thinking-“ 

“There is no we,” Mello interrupts. “I’m going along with it, but this is all Matt’s idea.” 

“ _We_ ,” Matt emphasizes, “thought we should move in here. There’s no reason not to and it makes more sense if we all work together anyway. We basically do, just over text and calls and shit.” 

“Matt didn’t think to call and ask _you_ beforehand,” Mello adds casually. “I wanted to see your face when he told you all this or else I would have.” 

Near’s eyes flick between the two of them. They’d been fine living on their own, so he doesn’t really get why they would just give it up to be here. He supposes the only person it would hurt would be himself, so he sighs and nods.

He leads them to the bedrooms, pointedly ignoring Halle’s smug grin. Near points to the door furthest from his own and tells them that it’s their room. Matt opens the door to it and frowns.

“Listen, it’s totally fine if you aren’t comfortable with it, but I was thinking that maybe we’d all share a room.” 

Near blinks slowly. 

“Why?” 

“Because we’re all together?” Matt looks over at him and pushes the goggles off his face. 

Near opens his mouth to argue, but Mello just sighs loudly and pulls Near into the other room, telling Matt to wait. Near stares up at him, crossing his arms. 

“You were right.” 

“I usually am.”

“Jesus, shut up Near. I’m talking about what you said the other day. Matt and I weren’t… we were wrong to go about this whole relationship the way we did. And we’re trying to fix it, which is why we’re here.”

“Does it matter?” Near asks bitterly. He regrets it when it comes out, but his chest does feel a little lighter. 

“Yes!” Matt yells through the door. “Can I come in now?” 

“No! I’m trying to have a fucking heart-to-heart with Near, you can have your turn later!” Mello shouts back. 

Near hears a muffled, disappointed “awwww” through the door. _Yeah, maybe not living with them wasn’t the worst…_

__“It does matter. Matt absolutely adores you… and I do too,” Mello slowly admits. “We want this to work, Near. I don’t want you to feel left out or alone. And you can always tell us to pay attention to you if we aren’t.”_ _

__Mello leans forward to kiss him, completely unlike his usual self. Normally, Mello is fierce, rough kisses with teeth and tongue, but this is much softer. Near melts into it._ _

__“Okay,” he whispers when Mello pulls away. “Okay.”_ _

__Matt swings to the door open, looking impatient._ _

__“So can we sleep in the same room or not?”_ _

__“Yes, I’m fine with it.”_ _

__“Yes!” Matt cheers, crushing him in a hug with Mello._ _

__Near feels loads better, surrounded by his two favorite people, relieved and warm._ _


End file.
